RWBY in Alola
by Grimlock987
Summary: AU of Huntsman in Kalos. After arriving at Luminous City, Teams RWBY and JNPR split up to cover more ground, with RWBY going to Alola, while JNPR stays in Kalos. Will they find Vanessa? And who is the White Figure following them? Original story by Coral the Leviathan. (Discontinued for now)
1. Welcome to a New World

**Hello there and welcome to RWBY in Sinnoh an AU of Coral the Leviathan's Huntsmen in Kalos and before you bring out pitchforks and torches and go after me, let me explain. I asked Coral if I could do this and she said yes as well as letting me use the first chapter, so thankyou Coral for letting me do this.**

 **With that being said, I would like to point out a few things. First off, in this story, after Lumiose City, RWBY and JNPR split up to cover more ground in their search for Vanessa, with RWBY going to Sinnoh, while JNPR stays in Kalos. Second, the Pokémon that they get may be different than the ones they get in Coral's version. And finally I am mostly going to focus on Team RWBY once they split up but will do a chapter for Team JNPR every now and then, mostly so I don't mess up on who is where, who has what and so on.**

 **Now with that out of the way, ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa or the assailant; they belong to Insane Dominator. I also** **do not own Zetta; she belongs to PokeguardianZ. I also don't own this chapter either; it belongs to** **Coral the Leviathan, but she did give me permission to use this chapter.** **I do not own any songs, but I do own the images that goes with opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _ **Are you Ready?**_

 _(Opening starts with Ruby's red cloak riding in the wind as morning approaches)_

 _ **READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK!**_

 _(Ruby catches her cloak and puts it on just as Crescythe caught up with her)_

 _ **READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK!**_

 _(Weiss is seen putting her hair into a side ponytail while Blake puts on her bow and Yang wraps her scarf around her neck)_

 _ **READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK**_

 _(Team JNPR is walking along a road as Lloyd, Seth and Jackson run past them)_

 _ **LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO**_

 _(The eleven heroes look onward as the camera rises upward and the title appears)_

 _ **Sceneries being blown away seem to whirl in front of me**_

 _(the group is walking along a road as wild Pokémon watch them go by)_

 _ **Even if I get desperate, I won't overlook my target anymore**_

 _(Team CRDL try to stop them only to be sent flying by Crescythe)_

 _ **An unreliable map should be burnt**_

 _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing a Cosmog, a Zigzagoon, a Scatterbug and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing a Weedle, Screecher, a Fletchling and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, a Dunsparce, Pitfall, an Azumarill Eve, a Caterpie, Sirius and a Combee. Lloyd, Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)_

 _ **I'll grasp onto the buried truth with my hands**_

 _(The group is training in a field, doing Pokémon Battles, while Lloyd and Seth performed a Mega Evolution with Metagross and Gardevoir as their forms change.)_

 _ **I came running frantically -hastily-**_

 _(Weiss is doing a performance with Aqua and her Scatterbug as the rest of the group cheers her on.)_

 _ **The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst**_

 _(Ruby and Crescythe are fighting against a rampaging Shiny Mega Evolved Tyranitar right in front of Prism Tower in Luminous City)_

 _ **Your voice is echoing -shouting-**_

 _(The group stands at the edge of a cliff watching in amazement as they watch Dialga, Palkia and Nic Pularis fight the Assailant while Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre and Mega Rayquaza battle Acnologia before they vanish without a trace.)_

 _ **There's no time to be like standing still here**_

 _(The group runs along a road, while a White Cloaked Figure with a Shiny Absol at their side watches them before disappearing)_

 _ **READY STEADY GO**_

 _(Vanessa is in a room chained to the wall as she looks to the sky with hope)_

 _ **PLEASE. TRUST ME**_

 _(Ruby and the White Figure face off against each other as Crescythe and the Absol fight each other)_

* * *

It had been days since the Breach happened. Everyone continued on with their normal lives. Well, as normal as can be. For the Hunters and Huntresses-in-training, they were busy training for the Vytal Festival Tournament with their Pokémon. Since practically everyone has a Pokémon partner now, there was a huge possibility of the tournament allowing the creatures to fight alongside their partners.

Two certain teams were with two certain people. Each team were fighting each person and their Pokémon. It was tough, but the members of both teams were able to cooperate extremely well with each other. However...

"Razor Leaf!"

"Aura Sphere!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

It just wasn't enough to beat these two people and their Pokémon. Especially since they had done the one thing many in Remnant cannot achieve for one certain reason.

"Ow... That Mega Evolution is tough..." a banged-up Ruby said.

"Tell me again... Why we have to face your Pokémon in their Mega forms," Jaune requested.

"You tell us. You guys were the ones who requested it," Zetta said.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were in Emerald Forest with Vanessa and Zetta, along with their Pokémon of course. A little earlier, they requested the two to train them, with their Mega Evolved Pokémon. As crazy as it sounded, the two agreed to help them train with Venusaur and Aura. Despite knowing how much more powerful a Pokémon can get once they Mega Evolved, the two teams didn't expect the two Pokémon to be strong enough to either easily cut boulders like butter or easily create craters. Surprisingly enough, they lasted five minutes against them.

"I would say this is good training, but I would be lying to myself..." Weiss said.

"You should've seen this coming," Vanessa said pitily.

Everyone's scroll went off. They answered it and saw they received a message from Professor Ozpin.

' _Come to my office, immediately,_ ' it said.

Usually when you're called to the Headmaster's office, it was never a good sign. But since both Vanessa and Zetta, both who happened to be teachers, were also called up, this only confused them as well.

* * *

The big group of Huntsmen-in-training and Pokémon Trainers arrived at his office. There, not only were they met with Ozpin, Poniard, Glynda, Kadabra, James and Aggron, they also saw Team CRDL and their Pokemon, which consisted of a Dedenne, a Cottonee, a Swirlix, and a Floette, with them. Being the troublemakers they knew of half of them, this worried less than half the group.

"I see you've finally arrived," Ozpin said.

"Um... Professor Ozpin. If you don't mind me asking, why are we here?" Ruby dared to ask. "We're not in trouble, are we?"

Cardin looked at the team with a look that said, 'Oh, you guys are finally in trouble. This is the best day of my life.' Those less confident at the moment saw the look and tried to ignore it.

"Far from it, actually," Ozpin answered. They mentally sighed in relief. "If anything, you are all here to be given a mission."

They all looked at each other.

"What's the mission?" Jaune asked.

"We've heard rumors about there being some suspicious activities going on west of Vale. We'd like you to investigate," James explained.

"But, why us?" Weiss asked.

"Because out of all teams, Ms. Schnee, you all have developed deep bonds with your Pokemon. And if I recall from Vanessa and Zetta's lesson, the deeper the bond, the stronger both the trainer and Pokemon," Glynda answered.

"Wait, you're letting us go on a possibly dangerous mission?" Yang asked.

"That would be dumbing it down, but yes," Pawniard said.

"I would understand us, but why is Team CRDL here?" Nora asked.

"The same reason you lot are here," Aggron replied.

They were all shocked to hear that they had to team up with the school's team of bullies.

"This is because of their combatant skills, abilities and Pokemon moves that they will be assisting you on this mission," Kadabra explained.

"We will be honored to assist you," the Floette said, politely bowing to them.

"Those guys won't know what's coming!" the Dedenne boasted.

The two teams and trainers looked at each other and found that there won't be any use arguing anyway, or they would get a one-way ticket out of Beacon, even though it wouldn't bother Vanessa and Zetta so much.

"This mission, we are putting both Vanessa and Zetta in charge. You will do as they say and when they said it. Is that understood?" They all nodded at Ironwood's words.

"There's an airship waiting for you guys. Good luck," Ozpin said.

They all nodded at his words and left to prepare themselves for the mission.

* * *

They all met up at the airship and were on their way to their destination.

"What do you think it is?" Ruby asked her team.

"Maybe the White Fang?" Screecher asked.

"It's possible," Crescythe agreed.

"But what could they be doing?" Yang wondered. "The west of Vale is clean of Grimm."

"And the amount of Dust there is quite low," Weiss added. "Unless if my father expanded his company there or something."

"But wouldn't you hear about that?" Aqua asked.

"What do you think, Vanessa?" Blake asked. The girl was not far from them and they saw she had a serious look on her face.

' _It couldn't be, could it?_ ' she wondered. ' _Then again, I haven't seen him since then. I'm worried. Just what could he be possibly be doing over there?_ ' She let out a small gasp as her eyes widened slightly in realization. ' _Maybe Nic is there! That has to be it! But then again... Professor Ozpin and the others wouldn't have known about it._ '

"Hello~! Remnant to Van!" Yang called, waving a hand in front of the girl's face. That brought her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. I'm fine," she lied.

"Vanessa, do you have an idea as to who or what is over there?" Weiss asked.

Vanessa stayed silent, unsure of what she had to tell them.

"Vanessa, you promised to tell us something when something big comes up. We may not be your teammates any more, but we are your friends."

She took Weiss's words to the heart and explained to them of the events that transpired during their first mission.

"That guy who wants to kill your brother is here?!" Leona gasped. Vanessa once told Team RWBY, whom later told their Pokemon, of the assailant.

"Yeah. Don't you see? He must be planning on something over there! I don't know what, but it must be something big," she told them.

"Well, from what you once told us, there's no way we can do anything about him," Crescythe said.

"I know. And I don't expect you guys to be willing to help out in stopping him from whatever he's doing-"

"Are you telling us to back out?" Nora appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?!"

"From the part where you were telling them your thoughts about the mission," Ren answered. They turned and saw him and the rest of Team JNPR and Zetta near them, Jaune emptying his stomach in a barf bag.

"Vanessa, no matter how strong the opponent, we won't leave one of or own behind,' Sirius said.

"He's right. We're your friends. And friends always stick together," Eve agreed.

"Even Jaune would be willing to help out. Right Jaune?" Pyrrha nominated. The motion-sickness Hunter-to-be just gave a thumbs-up.

"We'll all stand by you, Lady Vanessa," Excalibur told her.

The girl smiled and looked at all her friends, not believing how lucky she was to have people like them in her life. "Thanks guys."

"We're here!" the pilot announced. "I can't make a proper landing, so you guys have to jump!"

"Well, you heard the man. It's show time," Zetta said.

The hatch was opening up and they all jumped off the vehicle. They, with the help of their Pokemon for some, managed to land safely on the ground. The pilot took his leave. The mission was said to take a few days at most.

"All right guys, according to sources, whatever the activity is going on is happening right inside of that building over there. Gather up some sticks for torches," Vanessa ordered. She then released Braixen from her Pokeball. "Mind using your fire power for torches?"

"Sure thing," she nodded.

* * *

The group walked in the warehouse with caution, the torches lighting their way and Braixen back in her Pokeball. So far, there were no signs of any suspicious activities. Eventually, they reached a dead end.

"Really? We wasted our time for this?" Cardin questioned.

"Look around the area. There has to be some kind of hidden switch somewhere," Vanessa ordered, ignoring the bully's words. Just as Vanessa took another step closer, lights went on.

"Who found the switch?" Zetta asked. No one answered the question.

"That would be me," came a voice. Most of them don't know who the voice was, but Vanessa does. They all faced the source of the voice. "Hello, children."

"Oh great, a Faunus Freak. Just what we need," Cardin insulted.

"I'd show respect if I were you boy," the assailant warned. "You don't want to make me angry."

"Or wha-?"

"Cardin, shut up if you value your life!" Vanessa shouted. All her friends looked at her in shock. Who could blame them? They had never seen her this frightened before. "I know what you want."

"Do you now?" the assailant asked.

"Yeah. And I know... Because I found these back when you almost killed my friend back in Emerald Forest." She took out a pair of photos. "The moment I saw these, I didn't want to believe it. I kept telling myself that there has to be someone else who despises my brother just as much as him yet cares about me. I don't know anyone else like that, of all the people I met. I assumed maybe my brother does, but he never said anything about me to his friends. And for that reason, I believe I have more than enough proof and right to ask you this..." No words were needed to be said for Teams RWBY and JNPR to know what she meant by what she said. "Are you-?"

 ** _DING! DING! DING!_**

Her question was interrupted by the sound of something ringing.

From under his hood, one can see the assailant smirking. "It is time."

"Time? For what?" Ruby asked.

"Gah!" Everyone looked at Vanessa and saw some kind of tattoo appearing on her body. "Wh-... What is this...?" She fell to the floor. "I can't... Move...!"

"Vanessa!"

"Time for us to leave, don't you think?" the assailant said. He blocked the only exit out of the area and opened up a portal, jumping in it. The moment he did, a vortex came, attempting to suck everyone inside it.

Weiss used her glyph to keep everyone on the ground. "What does he mean 'we'?!" Her question was answered as Zetta used her clawed gauntlets to tie the already restrained Vanessa and leapt into the portal.

"Van! Zetta!" Yang called.

Ruby and Crescythe instantly took action and managed to get Vanessa back on the ground. Same can't be said for Zetta, who got through the portal. Ruby pinned the blade of her scythe on the ground to prevent getting sucked in.

"We got you!" she told her friend. "Crescythe! Try and cut the ribbons!"

"You can't! Zetta told me once that these ribbons can't be cut!" the tied-up trainer said.

"What?! Then what do we do?!" Just then, the vortex got stronger by the second. Soon enough, the Huntsmen-in-training used their weapons to try and prevent themselves from being sucked in while the Pokemon held on to them or were being held by them. It proved useless, as parts of the room itself was being dragged into it. Soon enough, Vanessa was slipped out of Ruby's grip.

"Ah! Ruby!" she screamed.

"Vanessa!" Ruby screamed back. She then lost her grip on her weapon and was being sucked in.

"Ruby!" Crescythe grabbed on to her cloak in an attempt to keep her away from the portal, only to lost her footing and was also dragged to it. Soon enough, everyone lost their grip on their weapons and was sucked in.

* * *

It was bright out and quite peaceful. The wind was gently blowing, the fruits were waiting to be picked from the trees or bushes, the birds were chriping. Absolutely peaceful.

Ruby was lying on the grass. She opened her eyes and had them adjusted to the sudden brightness. She slowly got up and found herself in an unfamiliar area.

"How did I end up in a forest?" she wondered. She heard a groan and looked behind her to see her team, Jaune's and their partners lying down. "Guys!" She went to shake them awake, starting with her sister. "Yang! Yang get up! Come on, Yang! Open your eyes!"

Yang slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh... Ruby? Keep it down." She then noticed something odd about her surroundings and was completely awake. "Okay... Where is this?"

"I don't know. Help me wake everyone." The two siblings went around and brought everyone back into conscious.

"Where are we?" Jaune asked.

"It doesn't look like Emerald Forest," Weiss noted.

"I don't think this is even Vale," Ren said.

"Are those Pokemon over there?" Nora asked, pointing at a couple of bushes. They followed her finer and, to their surprise, they saw plenty of Bug-Type Pokemon eating the leaves or the fruits.

"Wouldn't this mean there are people nearby then?" Blake asked.

"Excuse me. Can you help us?" Ruby asked. She was ignored by the Pokemon. "Um, hello?" One of the Bug-type took notice of her and crawled over to her. "Hi, my name's Ruby. My friends and I are looking for a way out of this forest. Can you help us?"

After a moment of silence, rather than getting a proper reply, the Bug-type tilted its head. "Cater?"

It was their turn to tilt their heads, in confusion.

"No, not 'cater'. My name is Ruby." She tried to approach it, when the Bug Pokemon et out what seemed to be a scream and used String Shot to cover her face, much to everyone's shock. Before anything else was said or done, it crawled away.

"... What just happened?" Jaune asked.

"I donno! Ged dis obba me! (I don't know! Get this off of me!)" the fifteen-year-old muffled, struggling to get the web off.

Crescythe approached Ruby and used her horn to cut the webs off, much to her partner's pleasure.

"Oh fresh air. Thanks Crescythe."

"Sol," was the reply she got.

"Um... What?"

"Sol," the Disaster Pokemon said once more.

"Eve, what's wrong?" everyone heard Pyrrha ask. "Why can't you speak?"

"Vee... Vee," the Eevee simply said with a worried look on her face.

"What's going on? Why can't they talk? Why can't the Pokemon talk?!" Jaune asked, freaking out.

"Didn't we hear something about this from Vanessa?" Blake asked.

Everyone looked back at the times where Vanessa talked about her home. As Blake said, she did say that back in her world, no Pokemon can speak human.

"So wait... That means..." Yang spoke, putting two and two together.

"We're... In Vanessa's world..." Ruby finished


	2. A terrifying Meet and New Friends

**Well I have confession to make, I HATE RWBY. Don't get me wrong, it's a good show and I like RWBY Chibi, it's just that volume 3 onward really wasn't my cup of tea. I mean, sure we got some questions answered, like Ren's semblance, and Blake's parents, but we still have some questions unanswered, such as what exactly is Salem? What are the relics exactly? And my personal favorite, Is Qrow actually Ruby's father? Another thing I don't like about RWBY at the moment,** _ **RAVEN.**_ _**I MEAN, SHE ABANDONED YANG AND TAIYANG, JUST BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT SHE WAS BETRAYING HER FAMILY. BETRAY MY FREAKING ASS, SHE BETRAYED HER FAMILY, HER REAL FAMILY, JUST FOR A TRIBE OF BANDITS THAT TOOK HER AND QROW IN WHEN THEY WERE YOUNGER, ALSO THE STRONG SURVIVE AND WEAK PURISH, YOU ARE A BITCH RAVEN, THE STRONG ARE MEANT TO PROTECT THE WEAK, AND THAT RULE OF ONE, YOUR DAUGHTER LOST HER ARM BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID TRADITIONS. (STARTS SCREAMING)**_

 **And as Pokemon, it's good and all but SO CONFUSING. I mean 802 Pokemon in total is a lot. Another thing, 20 years worth of games and there still isn't a PC port of this series yet, just do it already, nintendo.**

 **Anyway with that out of the way onto the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators. I do, however own Lloyd.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _ **Are you Ready?**_

 _(Opening starts with Ruby's red cloak riding in the wind as morning approaches)_

 _ **READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK!**_

 _(Ruby catches her cloak and puts it on just as Crescythe caught up with her)_

 _ **READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK!**_

 _(Weiss is seen putting her hair into a side ponytail while Blake puts on her bow and Yang wraps her scarf around her neck)_

 _ **READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK**_

 _(Team JNPR is walking along a road as Lloyd, Seth and Jackson run past them)_

 _ **LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO**_

 _(The eleven heroes look onward as the camera rises upward and the title appears)_

 _ **Sceneries being blown away seem to whirl in front of me**_

 _(The group is walking along a road as wild Pokémon watch them go by)_

 _ **Even if I get desperate, I won't overlook my target anymore**_

 _(Team CRDL try to stop them only to be sent flying by Crescythe)_

 _ **An unreliable map should be burnt**_

 _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing a Cosmog, a Zigzagoon, a Scatterbug and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing a Weedle, Screecher, a Fletchling and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, a Dunsparce, Pitfall, an Azumarill Eve, a Caterpie, Sirius and a Combee. Lloyd, Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)_

 _ **I'll grasp onto the buried truth with my hands**_

 _(The group is training in a field, doing Pokémon Battles, while Lloyd and Seth performed a Mega Evolution with Metagross and Gardevoir as their forms change.)_

 _ **I came running frantically -hastily-**_

 _(Weiss is doing a performance with Aqua and her Scatterbug as the rest of the group cheers her on.)_

 _ **The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst**_

 _(Ruby and Crescythe are fighting against a rampaging Shiny Mega Evolved Tyranitar right in front of Prism Tower in Luminous City.)_

 _ **Your voice is echoing -shouting-**_

 _(The group stands at the edge of a cliff watching in amazement as they watch Dialga, Palkia and Nic Pularis fight the Assailant while Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre and Mega Rayquaza battle Acnologia before they vanish without a trace.)_

 _ **There's no time to be like standing still here**_

 _(The group runs along a road, while a White Cloaked Figure with a Shiny Absol at their side watches them before disappearing)_

 _ **READY STEADY GO**_

 _(Vanessa is in a room chained to the wall as she looks to the sky with hope)_

 _ **PLEASE. TRUST ME**_

 _(Ruby and the White Figure face off against each other as Crescythe and the Absol fight each other)_

* * *

Continuing on from last chapter, Teams RWBY and JNPR were training with Vanessa and Zetta for the Vytal Festival. After training, they were called up by Ozpin for a mission, with Team CRDL. As they investigated the location they were met by the assailant, whom Vanessa assumed was most likely someone close to her yet someone who despises her brother. However, she was then taken by, not only the assailant, but her own friend as well. In the midst of it all, the three Beacon Teams were also sucked into the portal the three used to exit the temple. As they came to, they found out that they ended up in another world. And not just any world; Vanessa's world and more specifically Vanessa's home region, Kalos.

"This is where Vanessa was born and raised in?" Jaune questioned.

"I kind of imagined there being more civilization here," Weiss said.

"Well, you have to admit; it is quite peaceful here," Pyrrha stated. Eve was seen looking at some nice flowers behind her, proving her point.

Sirius was on a tree, picking some fruits that grew from it. "Lucha!" he called to Ren. He tossed the fruit over to him, which the latter caught and took a bite out of.

"The fruits here are really ripe too," Ren told them. Not far from him, Nora was doing some imitation of the Pokemon she saw.

"This world is the best! I can see why you wanted to come back here, Vanessa!" Ruby said. She looked to her side and, ridiculously enough, just realized that there were people missing from their group. "Wait! Where are Vanessa and Team CRDL?!" Everyone became alert at her question.

"They are missing! Where are they?!" Yang questioned.

The next thing you knew, the group of eight Huntsmen and Pokemon ran around, calling and looking for their missing people for the next hour.

"Did you find anything?" Blake asked. They all shook their heads in negative response.

Crescythe narrowed her eyes, sensing something coming their way. She used her Razor Wind in the direction of the danger. This caught everyone's attention.

"What's up, Crescythe?" her trainer asked.

Ruby's question was answered as, approaching them, a massive white robotic creature, which had a menacing look on its face.

"What is that?!" Nora asked. The creature growled at them and raised one of its claws and swung at them. The Pokemon managed to save their trainers from the attack.

"Whatever they are, they're definitely asking for trouble!" Yang said. One little thing she noticed as she got into battle position though... "Why are you guys not taking out your weapons?"

"We... may have lost ours'..." Jaune shamely admitted. Everyone else looked away, also in shame.

"Looks like it's all on me then." Yang's gauntlets got into its Battle Mode and she reeled her right arm back. She punched... and was met with the sound of a click. Hearing that only meant one thing; she was out of ammos. She checked her other gauntlet, and was met with the same results. She checked her pockets and her pouch, and found she didn't have her spares in them. She slowly looked up at the robot, which was glaring back at her and growling. "Yeah, I have a better-" She looked back at her friends, and saw they had left her. Yang slowly looked back at the four bears before her. "Ah... Haha... Yeah... How about we pretend that my friends and I were never here? Okay? Okay... See ya!" She ran the same direction they ran. In response, the creature roared and ran after them.

"I cannot believe you all left me! Especially you, Ruby and Leona!" Yang shouted, as she caught up to them.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But none of us wants to die and we were sure you can handle it!" the little sister reasoned.

"Lit! Leo lit!" the Litleo seemed to support.

"Well as you can see, that did not go well!"

"Can we have this talk after we survive?!" Jaune questioned.

The group ran out of the woods and found they had ended up on the cliff. Looking back, they saw that their pursuer had caught up to them, still looking extremely angry.

"L-Look! Whatever we did, we're sorry! Really! Right?!" Ruby quickly apologized. She looked to her group at her question and saw they all nodded in agreement to her words.

The creature didn't seem to accept the apology. "METAGROSS!" It then raised its claw again but this time it was glowing.

Wait! Stop!" came a voice. The creature and the otherworldly group turned to the source and saw a young woman running to them. "Grimlock stand down!"

"No! Don't come any closer! Save yourself!" Weiss shouted. The creature walked towards the woman.

"Quick! Run away!" Pyrrha warned.

The Pokemon was within arms distant from the woman and she put out her hand.

"Stop!" Ruby screamed.

Unexpectedly, the woman just rubbed its head. "Easy there, Grimlock." The creature, known as Grimlock, seemed to have calmed down. Before the teenagers knew it, Grimlock had completely calmed down, in fact it looked docile.

"What just happened?" Ren asked.

"I think we're saved..." Blake answered.

"Now, what exactly happened that made you chase them?" the woman asked.

"We don't know! We just appeared in the woods and were relaxing when it came in and attacked us!" Nora explained.

"Is that so?" The older woman looked at Grimlock.

The Pokemon in question was about to say something when someone called, "Grimlock, Joanne, slow down please."

The ten of them turned to see a boy around their age running up to them. The boy wore a dark red shirt with a dark blue and black jacket over it, denim black pants, white running shoes, and a white scarf around his neck. He also wore glasses and has a noticeable scar on his face, seemingly from a cat, or a cat Pokemon.

As the boy caught his breath, Grimlock pointed at the group saying, "Gross meta! Gross!" accusing them of … something.

"He said they were harming a Caterpie," came another voice. They looked up at a tree and saw another boy their age sitting on a branch. The boy wore a shirt with a dark colored pokeball on it, a black blazer over it, black colored pants, socks and shoes and a dark black colored cap.

"Metagross! Meta meta gross!"

"'A Caterpie came to me. It was crying and told me that there were strangers in the woods,' he said."

"A Caterpie?" Jaune asked.

"I think he means the little green bug that wrapped its webs around Ruby's face," Pyrrha guessed.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sure they didn't mean to scare off the little guy. Why don't you let them go? By the looks of it, they wouldn't harm a baby Pokemon," the woman said.

"It's true! In fact, we hatched Screecher there when he was an egg and Blake took great care of him!" Ruby said, pointing at the Noibat in question, whom was resting on his 'mother's' head.

"Noibat! Bat bat noibat!" he confirmed.

"The little guy confirmed it. He even called the girl his mother," the boy catching his breath said.

The woman looked back at Grimlock. "Well, now that's said and done, why don't you let this go and forgive them?"

Grimlock looked like it considered doing that, but when it looked back at them it let out loud "METAGROSS!"

"'They better watch what they're doing next time,' he said," the boy in the tree translated.

"We won't! We promise!" Ruby answered for the group. They all nodded in agreement.

With that, Grimlock walked over to the boy on the ground who pulled out some sort of object from which a red laser connected to the Pokemon, causing it to disappear.

"Whew... You sure saved us."

"It was nothing. Grimlock is just extremely protective, especially if you knew what happened in his past," the boy in the tree said. He jumped down from the branch. "So, my name's Seth. The woman who calmed down Grimlock is Joanne. And the boy with the scar is Lloyd, Grimlock's trainer."

"Nice to meet you," the woman, Joanne, greeted.

"Hey," the boy, Lloyd, said with a wave

"Nice to meet you! My name's Ruby. And this is Crescythe."

"Sol."

"My name is Weiss. And this is Aqua."

"Surskit."

"You know our names but, I'm Blake. And this is Screecher."

"Noibat!"

"I'm Yang. And this is Leona."

"Leo!"

"My name's Jaune. And this is Excalibur."

"Honedge."

"Hello there. I'm Pyrrha and this is Eve."

"Eevee!"

"My name's Nora! And this is Pitfall, Ren and Sirius!"

"Trapinch."

"Hi."

"Hawlucha."

The three natives looked at the otherworldly trainer funny.

"Are you guys cosplayers?" Seth asked.

"If not, Halloween is not around the corner for at least a month?" Lloyd added.

The Huntsmen looked at each other and noticed what they meant.

"There is a good explanation for this," Weiss reasoned.

"Well, whatever your reason is, we can't just leave you all out here. Why don't you come with us?" Joanne offered.

"Oh, we wouldn't," Pyrrha declined.

"Better accept it. She won't stop until she gets a yes," Seth told them.

"Yeah, she is as clingy as a horde of baby Pokemon, trust me, I know," Lloyd also added

"Hey, I would rather not let travelers stay another night out in the woods, no matter how peaceful it is here."

"So she said." That said, the group followed the three out of the woods.

* * *

They arrived at a house in a small town, known as Vaniville Town. The first floor of the house consisted of a kitchen and a living room. The group sat on the sofa or a chair. With them was Joanne's husband, Michael.

"So... Where are you guys from?" Seth asked.

"And please do not claim they you are from outer space cause if you were, Rayquaza would have tried to kill you upon entry," Lloyd added.

"You won't believe us if we told you," Ren said.

"Really? Try us."

Looking at each other, unsure, the eight trainers explained everything. Where they were from, what their world was like, and how they got there. Of course, the first reaction they got was...

"There's no way that's possible," Michael said in disbelief.

"We know this is hard to believe, but it's the truth," Yang convinced.

"You say that but..." Joanne began. "How do we know if you're telling the truth?"

"I know! Pyrrha, use your semblance! Pick something up or move something!" Nora suggested.

"That's a great idea, Nora!" Ruby agreed.

All in favor of the idea, the red-head used her semblance to levitate a spoon. This shocked the two adults and the trainer with them as Pyrrha let the spoon back down.

"Seth... The other day, didn't you say something about one of your Pokemon appearing out of nowhere?" Joanne asked.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Seth took out a Pokeball. "Do any of you know this Pokemon?" He tossed the ball into the air. It opened and revealed a rock of some kind with two dots and a crack splitting in two near the bottom, making it look like a frowning face, as well as another crack over it. The next thing they knew, purple gas came out of it with green circles. A green face was then formed in the middle.

"A ghost!" Jaune screamed, as they all got off their seats and distanced themselves away from it, except for three people, one of the three looking up close at the Pokemon in awe..

"Blake... Is it just me, or does that Pokemon look familiar to you?" Ruby asked.

"Now that you mentioned it..." the cat faunus spoke.

"Tomb? Spiritomb!" it seemed to gasp.

"I see you guys were once acquainted with each other," the trainer of the Pokemon before them said. "This guy here said something about coming back from another world when we first met. I thought he meant before those spirits in him were trapped in that tombstone."

"S-Spirits?!" Weiss repeated. "Better question, Ruby, Blake, how do you know that Pokemon?! Does it have anything to do with that night at the docks?!"

An explanation later, the group returned to the original topic, one about them being from another world.

"So you see, we're not at all from here," Pyrrha said. "And we got separated from our friends as well."

"It sounds crazy, but it also sounds like you guys need all the help you can get," Michael said.

"You'll help us?" Ren asked.

"Oh no. Not us. My husband and I have very little experience in being Pokemon Trainers," Joanne said.

"What you did back there when you helped us said otherwise," Weiss pointed out.

"I always go out in the woods when I was a little girl, so the Pokemon there are quite familiar with me. Seth and Lloyd, on the other hand, were born with a gift. That and they're also Pokemon Trainers. They can help you on your journey."

"Which I would, if you want," Seth said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind coming along, it's pretty boring just staying at home," Lloyd added.

"We'll need all the help we can get. Not just in getting our friends back, but also with this world itself," Jaune pointed out.

"In other words, yes, Seth, Lloyd. We would love the two of you to join us," Ruby said.

"Hey guys, look at this," Nora said.

"Nora. You shouldn't just make yourself at home like that," her best friend/partner lightly scolded.

"I know, but look at this picture!" She brought the photo over to the group. "Doesn't this girl look like Vanessa?"

They looked and found her words to be true. The girl in the photo was a younger version of Vanessa Pularis.

"Did you say you know Vanessa?" Joanne asked.

"We're her foster parents," Michael said. "How do you know her? No, wait, wrong question. How is she? Is she okay?"

The group looked at each other, a bit uneasy with the question asked.

"Y-You see..." Yang began. "Vanessa's actually one of the friends who were abducted."

Hearing that worried the married couple.

"But hey! If it makes you feel any better, she's actually quite a fighter! She'll live through whatever it is those guys will throw at her!"

"How do you know that?" Michael asked. That question silenced the blonde girl.

"Because we believe in her," Ruby answered, bringing everyone's attention to herself. "If Vanessa's going to be fine, then she'll be fine. We saw what she can do back in our world. Like my sister said, whatever those guys will throw at her, she'll be okay."

Now those words, those words calmed the two, somewhat.

"I hope you're right," the wife said.

"I believe I am."

"Well, there's no way we're going anywhere if you guys are planning to travel in those clothes," Seth said, confirming the supposed rescue mission.

"Why not?" Pyrrha asked.

"No offense, but some of you don't dress like trainers. Do you really want every person we come across to look at you guys like you're a bunch of comedians or something?"

"Yeah, you guys will stick out like a sore thumb in those clothes," Lloyd added.

They found that they had a point, but also realized that they didn't have an extra set of clothes, not that they thought it was necessary though.

"Well, you kids can borrow our clothes," Joanne offered.

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"You're Vanessa's friends. She may not be our daughter by blood, but she's still family, nonetheless. And if you're going to save her, this is the least we can do. That and we advise you all to stay for the night. It's quite late," Michael said.

The Huntsmen looked at each other, not believing how kind the couple were. "Well, if you insist," Ruby accepted.

"Another thing, by the way," Seth spoke. "Why are you not putting your Pokemon in their Pokeballs?"

"That's because we don't have Pokeballs," Blake replied. They knew what Pokeballs were, but neither Vanessa nor Zetta had any spare balls and they didn't know how they were made, so they don't have any Pokeballs on them.

"Then it's a good thing I brought more than enough spares," came a voice by the door.

They looked and saw a boy around Seth's and Lloyd"s age enter the building, bags of groceries in this arms. He wore Green short-sleeved shirt with a sturdy metallic gray vest over it, tan cargo pants, and green and silver speed shoes. He also wore white fingerless gloves, a flute of some kind on his belt, a scabbard on his back and a wooden sword. On the hilt on the sword was a familiar stone.

"Jackson. Right on time. What took you so long?" Lloyd asked.

"Had a bit of trouble down at the store. Don't worry; it's already taken care of," he answered as he put down the bags of groceries on the counter. "Oh, and I may have heard everything before I walked in. And if you're going to help them, you better not think about leaving me out of it."

"Hey, it's your choose what to do with your life." The Pokemon translator turned to the Remnant group. "So, that said, for tonight, you guys just stay here and rest up. And change out of those clothes. Leave all the preparation to me, Jackson and Lloyd."

"Nice meeting you by the way," Jackson greeted.

With that, the Remnant group did as Seth suggested and relaxed for the night.

* * *

The next day, the group were at the front of the house in different clothing.

Ruby still had her red cloak. Underneath the cloak, she wore a red shirt with a black, buttoned-up vest over it, black skirt with a red rose on the side, black leggings and red and black boots. Weiss had on a white blouse with a white jacket over it, white skirt and white riding boots. Yeah, not much different from her combat clothes. Blake wore a black and white tank top with a white, short parka over it, black skinny jeans and black low-heeled boots. Her black bow still laid on her head, hiding her faunus features. Yang had on a yellow, strapless, ruffled camisole, orange jean shorts, yellow socks, orange mary jane shoes and a yellow scarf around her neck.

Jaune wore a black shirt with a white, zippered-up hooded jacket, red sweats, and black loafers. Pyrrha wore a red midriff halter top, brown shorts with an orange pleated skirt over it, red socks and beige riding boots. Nora had on a pink shirt and skirt and white boots, as well as a pink scarf around her neck. Ren wore a white and green zipped jacket, green camp pants and white and black sneakers.

All their Pokemon were kept inside their Pokeballs, excluding Crescythe, whom for some reason hates being in them. Each Huntsman/trainer also had a bag or a purse on them, each in their respective colors.

"Are you kids ready?" Michael asked.

"Yes sir," Jaune replied for the group.

"Promise us. Promise us you'll save Vanessa and that she'll be okay," Joanne requested.

"We promise. And we will keep that promise. Right guys?" Ruby asked. They all nodded in response to her question.

"Well, then we best be off now," Seth said. "Adventure awaits us."

"We'll see you soon, Joanne, Michael," Jackson said.

"Till we meet again." Lloyd said.

They all waved farewell at the couple as they walked out of Vanivile Town and to the start of their new adventure.

* * *

 **One Shot: Meeting the Pokémon of Mischief**

Location: Vanivile Town night time

"Well, what's wrong with them, sis?" Yang asked her sister, who was doing maintenance on Ember Celica.

"By the looks of it, it's fine Yang," Ruby said, "but what really confuses me is where did the ammo go?"

"I really don't know," Yang said with a shrug when she noticed something, "hey Ruby, did you paint one of them orange?"

Confused, Ruby turned to see that one of them had turned orange.

"No, but I hope it will wash out."

However when Ruby said this, the gauntlet in question grew wings and started to fly.

"Um Ruby..."

"I see it too, Yang."

As the sisters stared at the flying gauntlet, a face appeared on the object.

"Rotom."

Upon this the two sisters held each other in fright, screaming as well.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Yang asked, still scared.

"I DON'T KNOW! SOME KIND OF POKEMON!"

The flying gauntlet flew around the room until.

"LOKI!"

The girls turned to see Lloyd standing at the door of the room glaring at the gauntlet.

"Lloyd save us!" Ruby said with fear.

Lloyd seemed to ignore them as he walked up the gauntlet.

"Loki, what did I say about scaring people?" he said in a stern voice.

"Rotom," was the reply.

"Exactly, now out of the gauntlet. You can play later."

When he said this, an orange lighting rod surrounded by a whitish blue aura of electricity came out of the gauntlet and left the room.

"Sorry about that." Lloyd said. "Loki is a prankster."

"What was that anyway?" Ruby asked.

"That was Loki. He is a Rotom, a Pokémon that eats electricity and has a habit of possessing electrics to pull pranks on people."

As if to prove a point, they heard Weiss scream, "THE MICROWAVE IS ALIVE!" and saw her run by, being chased by said object.

"Well I got to go," Lloyd said as he ran after Weiss and Loki as the sisters watched in shock.

"Why do I think that this is just the beginning of something very funny?" Ruby asked her sister.

"I don't know," was Yang's reply as the two of them ran after the chaos.


	3. Meeting a Champion

**Hey there Grimlock here with another chapter and I just had an epiphany recently.**

 **2017 is almost over and a lot of stuff has happened this year. I mean for Movies, we got the Lego Batman and Lego Ninjago movies, Alien:Covenant, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Wonder Woman, a reboot for Power Rangers, and IT, a live action version of Beauty and the Beast and so much more. For TV we got RWBY Volume 5, A Series of Unfortunate Events, and a soft reboot for Once Upon A Time. And video games we got The Legend of Zelda:Breath of the Wild, Little Nightmares, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead, Super Mario Odyssey, Pokemon: Ultra Sun and Moon, a PS4 release for RWBY Grimm Eclipse and Undertale, and my personal favorite, the release of DESTINY 2 as well as the release year of Kingdom Hearts 3 confirmed.**

 **Man we had a good year and I hope to have another one next year.**

 **Now with that out of the way, FOR THE PUPPYS!**

 **Disclaimer: Same as chapter 2**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _ **Are you Ready?**_

 _(Opening starts with Ruby's red cloak riding in the wind as morning approaches)_

 _ **READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK!**_

 _(Ruby catches her cloak and puts it on just as Crescythe caught up with her)_

 _ **READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK!**_

 _(Weiss is seen putting her hair into a side ponytail while Blake puts on her bow and Yang wraps her scarf around her neck)_

 _ **READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK**_

 _(Team JNPR is walking along a road as Lloyd, Seth and Jackson run past them)_

 _ **LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO**_

 _(The eleven heroes look onward as the camera rises upward and the title appears)_

 _ **Sceneries being blown away seem to whirl in front of me**_

 _(The group is walking along a road as wild Pokémon watch them go by)_

 _ **Even if I get desperate, I won't overlook my target anymore**_

 _(Team CRDL try to stop them only to be sent flying by Crescythe)_

 _ **An unreliable map should be burnt**_

 _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing a 10% Zygarde, a Zigzagoon, a Scatterbug and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing a Weedle, Screecher, a Fletchling and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, a Dunsparce, a Keldeo, Pitfall, an Azumarill Eve, a Caterpie, Sirius and a Combee. Lloyd, Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)_

 _ **I'll grasp onto the buried truth with my hands**_

 _(The group is training in a field, doing Pokémon Battles, while Lloyd and Seth performed a Mega Evolution with Metagross and Gardevoir as their forms change.)_

 _ **I came running frantically -hastily-**_

 _(Weiss is doing a performance with Aqua and her Scatterbug as the rest of the group cheers her on.)_

 _ **The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst**_

 _(Ruby and Crescythe are fighting against a rampaging Shiny Mega Evolved Tyranitar right in front of Prism Tower in Luminous City.)_

 _ **Your voice is echoing -shouting-**_

 _(The group stands at the edge of a cliff watching in amazement as they watch Dialga, Palkia and Nic Pularis fight the Assailant while Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre and Mega Rayquaza battle Acnologia before they vanish without a trace.)_

 _ **There's no time to be like standing still here**_

 _(The group runs along a road, while a White Cloaked Figure with a Shiny Absol at their side watches them before disappearing)_

 _ **READY STEADY GO**_

 _(Vanessa is in a room chained to the wall as she looks to the sky with hope)_

 _ **PLEASE. TRUST ME**_

 _(Ruby and the White Figure face off against each other as Crescythe and the Absol fight each other)_

* * *

It was a nice sunny day. The Remnant group, Seth, Jackson and Lloyd were walking through Route 1 to Aquacorde Town, which is really not far from Vaniville Town.

"What a nice day," Ruby spoke, stretching her arms out.

"That I would have to agree with," Weiss said. "If it isn't for the fact that we have things to worry about."

"Calm down, Weiss," Seth told her. "You can't solve everything just by thinking and worrying about them. At times like this, you just have to relax. Besides, if what you guys think is true, I doubt the captors would do much to your friend if one of them cares about her."

"Well, I guess so."

"Speaking of relaxing, civilization is right up ahead of us," Jackson said, pointing at the entrance to Aquacorde Town. "You eight can relax for a bit once we get there."

"Why? What are you three going to do?" Jaune asked.

"We don't have everything we need for the journey. There are a couple of stores in there that have the supplies we really need. Seth and I will get some of those and give them out to each of you guys. We'll meet you guys at Aquacorde's Cafe. Sound good?"

They all nodded in agreement to the plan.

Upon entering the town, the otherworldly huntsmen/trainers sat at a big table outside a cafe.

"I know they told us to relax, but I find it hard to just be calm about this," Blake said.

"I hear you. Despite what we think, what if we're wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

They all got silent at her question. Crescythe sensed something coming to them and faced it. Ruby noticed her actions.

"What's up, Crescythe?" she looked at the direction her Pokemon's looking. Staring back at the group was a small tan-furred Pokemon with dark brown paws. It had several green sprouts coming off its body, the longest one on top of its head, and its ears and tail had a leafy appearance.

"What's that Pokemon?" Nora asked.

"It looks... strangely familiar," Ren pointed out.

"Hey there, little fella," Yang knelt down to its level and was suddenly met with it jumping onto her lap. It then climbed to her shoulder and on the table the rest of the group were on. All of a sudden, it began to glow. Assuming it would explode, they all either move away from it or hid under the table. Instead of an explosion, the Pokemon released a beam into the sky, making it really sunny.

"What just happened?" Jaune asked.

"Ooohh. It's so sunny," Nora said, looking up at the sky.

Everyone else looked up at the sky as well and found themselves calm and entranced at how nice the weather suddenly was.

"I guess this Pokemon wanted to help us calm down," Ruby assumed.

"Looks that way," Pyrrha agreed. "Thank you for that." She pet it behind its ear.

"Leafe," it simply said with a soft smile.

"That's Leafeon for you," came Jackson's voice. They turned and saw him, Seth and Lloyd approaching the group, each with a bag in their arms.

"That was fast," Jaune stated.

"The store wasn't far. And there wasn't much to get out of it." Jackson knelt down. "Come here, Leafeon." In response to his command, the Pokemon ran to his side and climbed up to his shoulders.

"So that is your Pokémon?" Ren asked.

"Yep. And one of his best," Seth answered. "Since she's hanging out with you guys, I'm guessing that means she's done with giving her assistance to the elderly couple Jackson left her with."

"Why was she with them?" Nora asked.

Jackson answered her question. "The old man wanted to cut up some firewood, but his back was sore, so I lent him Leafeon."

"She can cut wood? How?"

The three trainers and Grass-type Pokemon looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. "Rather than tell you, how about a battle?" The Remnant team were shocked at Jackson's suggestion. "Think of this as training. For the big battle that will come." They looked at each other, reconsidering the idea.

"We'll do it!" the youngest of the eight accepted.

"In that case, let's head on over to Route 2. We don't want to destroy anything in this town. Oh, but first, your portion of the supplies." They got their share of the stuff the three boys got, which consisted of Pokeballs and Potions. The group then went up north, out of the small town.

* * *

They didn't go far, but they also weren't close enough for anything to happen to Aquacorde Town.

Ruby stood on the east side, while Jackson was on the west side. Both had their Pokemon out before them.

"So... How does a Pokemon Battle work exactly?" Weiss asked Seth.

"Don't you guys do Pokemon Battles from where you're from?" he asked back.

"They were timed, so we didn't really do much battling."

"Oh. Reasonable enough, I guess. Here, in Pokemon Battles, each trainer uses a certain amount of Pokemon, the maximum being six. To win, you have to knock out all of your opponent's Pokemon."

"Wasn't that happened back when Vanessa was teaching the Professores how to work well in Team Battles?" Blake recalled.

"You mean that time when Professor Goodwitch's Abra evolved into Kadabra?" Yang also recalled.

"So you do know how Pokemon Battles work," the hat-wearing trainer said.

"Well, I wasn't sure exactly," the heiress defended.

"You ready Ruby?" Jackson asked.

Ruby was about to answer when they heard something.

"Excuse me, is there a battle happening here?"

They turned to see a woman dressed in white attire, complete with a broad-rimmed hat with a white ribbon, and sunglasses.

The group did not recognize the newcomer until someone called her out.

"Diantha?"

There was a moment of silence until…

"WAIT WHAT!?" Seth said is surprise.

"Lloyd, you know the champion of Kalos?" Jackson asked.

"I know all the champions," Lloyd said, "excluding Alola, due to that there isn't an official champion of that region yet."

"Well given who your mother is Lloyd, I am not surprised," Diantha said.

"Hang on," Weiss said, "who is your mother, Lloyd and why is she so important?"

At this question, Lloyd smiled and said, "I won't tell you but I will tell you that she is strong. Anyway what brings you here, Diantha?"

Diantha smiled and said, "I heard that there was a powerful trainer in Kalos, so I decided to go investegate and I found you, Lloyd."

"So what you're saying is that you want to battle me?"

"That's mainly it."

Lloyd thought it over for a minute before responding, "Ok I'll do it. Ruby, Jacky, stand aside me and Diantha will fight, Seth can you please the referee for this fight?"

"Sure thing, Lloyd."

"Ok."

"Don't call me Jackie."

Soon Lloyd was standing where Ruby was and Diantha was standing where Jackson was.

"This will be a one on one battle between Diantha Allstar of Kalos and Lloyd Jayne of Sinnoh. The battle will end when one of the trainer's Pokemon is unable to battle," Seth explained, "Let the match begin."

"Let's do this Gardevoir," Diantha yelled throwing a Pokeball, revealing a humanoid figure with green hair and a crystal in its chest.

"Gardevoir," is said when it appeared.

Lloyd smiled and said, "why am I not surprised?"

Diantha smirked as she said, "and I wouldn't be surprised if you used Willow either."

"Sorry Diantha, I don't want another chick fight like last time," Lloyd said as he pulled out a pokeball, "but I can show you something interesting. Lets go Sparky." He then threw the Pokeball revealing an orange mouse riding its tail.

"Raichu," it said.

"What is that Pokemon?" Ruby asked from the sidelines.

"It looks like a Raichu," Jackson said pulling out a familiar device, "but I never see one like that one before." He then pointed it at the pokemon in question.

" _Raichu: The mouse Pokemon,"_ the device said, " _It unleashes electric shocks that can reach 100,000 volts. When agitated, it can knock out even an Indian elephant."_

"Is that a Pokedex?" Weiss asked Jackson.

"Yes it is," Jackson responded, still focused on Raichu, "all Pokemon trainers have one. Once we get to Luminous City, we can ask Professor Sycamore to give you some."

* * *

While the group talked, the battle was just starting.

"I'll let you have the first move, Diantha," Lloyd said.

"Thanks Lloyd, Gardevoir use Shadow Ball!" the Gardevoir formed a black ball and threw it at its opponent.

"Sparky, dodge and use Thunder Shock." The Raichu avoided the attack and released an electric wave that hit the Gardevoir.

"Good move Lloyd. Use Thunderbolt!" Gardevoir sent a lightning bolt at Sparky.

"Sparky cancel it out with one of your own." Sparky also sent out a lighting bolt causing the two attacks to collide.

"Sparky use Volt Tackle!" Sparky encased himself in lighting and then charged at Gardevoir.

Gardevoir looked at Dianthia, who smirked and nodded, and started teleporting around the field.

"What the heck?" Ruby asked, "What is going on?"

"It must be the bond between the two," Jackson guessed.

"Ok that does it!" Lloyd growled, obviously annoyed, "Surfs up, Sparky!"

When he said this, a bracelet that wasn't noticeable until now started to glow and he did some quick dance.

"What is he doing?" Yang asked, only to receive a shrug from Jackson.

"Sparky," Lloyd said when he finished, "use Stoked Sparksurf."

Sparky then started to ride his tail like a surfer and rode it right at Gardevoir, hitting her head on, causing her to collapse.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle," Seth said, "The winner is Sparky."

"That was a good fight Lloyd," Dianthia said, returning Gardevoir to its Pokeball.

"Same here," Lloyd responded, doing the same to Sparky, just before he was tackled by Ruby and Nora.

"Tell us how you did that!" Ruby shouted, clinging onto his arm.

"Teach us your secrets," Nora begged, riding his back.

"Get off me," He said, trying to get the girls off of him as the rest of group watched on.

"How strong is Lloyd?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know," Seth responded, "but I hear that he can go toe to toe with Cynthia, the Champion of Sinnoh, one of the most strongest trainers in world."

"Who you would win, Lloyd or Nic?" Blake asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another world- no, in another dimension- we see two people walking through what seemed to be the dark halls. Nothing guiding them but the dim lights. They stopped at a door and opened it. Inside was what seemed to be a dungeon with a comfy-looking bed in it. Chained to the bed was a certain girl.

She looked at the two by the door. "What do you want? Trying to get me to join you guys?"

"Who said anything about that? Though that wouldn't be a bad idea," the cloaked male of the two evilly chuckled.

The girl looked at his companion. "Zetta, why would you work for them? Did they threaten you? Do they have something dear to you? Whatever it is, I can help you get it back! Ruby and the others will help you! We're friends; friends help each other."

The cloaked man chuckled once again. "That is where you're wrong. Zetta here... Joined us on her own free will."

"I refuse to believe that!"

"You better believe it. Once we find your precious brother, you will do your part in helping us get what we want from him."

"Over. My. Dead. Body."

With another chuckle, both the man and Zetta left the room and shut the door lock.

The girl looked out what seemed to be the window on the wall in the back of the room. "Nic... Ruby... Guys... You'll find me. I know you will."

* * *

 **So this will be the last chapter for awhile. Mostly because I accidentally broke my laptop and the screen is broken, so until my laptop is fixed, I won't be able to work on my stories.**


	4. PokeChibi 1: Age Of Rotron

PokeChibi 1: Age of Rotron

 **Grimlock987:** **(In a demonic tone) Greetings little ones, I have an announcement to make. After 4 millennia of conquest, bloodshed, and feasting on the souls of the innocent, I, the mighty Grimlock has…**

 **(A rock flys by Grimlock987's head)**

 **Grimlock987:** **whoa that was too close. Anyway what I was going to say was that I am back baby. My laptop broke but after 4 months it is now repaired and I am back to writing my stories.**

 **(Lloyd Jayne enters the room.)**

 **Lloyd** **: So are you going to get back to working on RWBY in Sinnoh?**

 **Grimlock** **: (Surprised to see Lloyd) When did you… know what never mind on that. To answer your Question Lloyd, I am not going to get back to working on RWBY in Sinnoh, not yet anyway. I am putting that one on hold for now.**

 **Lloyd** **: (Shocked) Wait, what? Why?**

 **Grimlock** **:The reason why is because I recently got a 2DS and Ultra Moon and I want to base on the events in that game and I also want to have them to go to Alola instead of Sinnoh.**

 **Lloyd** **: Oh, Ok then what is this then?**

 **Grimlock** **: (Shrugs) eh, a oneshot for Rotom, I couldn't think of an idea for the next chapter. But I am saying this now, I have plans for more stories so keep an eye out for when come out.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as chapter 2**

* * *

 _Vale_

Penny Polidona was walking down a street in the town of Vale, worried about her friends.

It has been 2 weeks since Teams RWBY, CRDL, and JNPR had disappeared and there was still no sign of them, and people are starting to worry.

However, Penny knew it was a matter of time before they either send a search party to find them or the missing teams return, so needed not worry.

 _*Russell*_

The sound of something moving interrupted her thoughts. Scared she turned around to see… Nothing.

' _I must be hearing things,'_ she thought to herself, however when she turned around she heard something else.

' _HE HE HE'_

Worried this time she turned around again, but only for her world to go black.

* * *

 _Sometime later_

It finally was able to move again. It had been following the robot for some time for a meal and now it realized that it had made a good choice by possessing it.

Slowly it rose to its feet inspecting its new body. To an outsider it just looked like Penny, but if one looked closer they would realized that her skin now had an orange tint to it now and her eyes had changed from green to blue and to finish it off, a pair of lighting bolt shaped wings on her back.

"Now," it said in a voice with a synthetic edge to it, "I will soon have an unlimited amount of power and become the most powerful Rotom there is!"

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **I am so going to regret this soon.**


	5. Update

**I am sorry to say that I am abandoning this story, I may rewrite it or maybe not, it depends on my plans. I am however going salvage Lloyd from it and maybe use him for something else.**

 **Coral, if you reading this, I am so sorry I could not keep up with this story and to make it up to you, I will let you use Lloyd in RWBY in Kalos.**


End file.
